1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automated inspection methods and apparatus in semiconductor manufacturing and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is desirable to improve the quality of image data obtained during the automated inspection of manufactured substrates such as semiconductor wafers.